


Fri og ekte

by RealityRudy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Chrinn, Chris - Freeform, Chris og Linn, F/M, Falling In Love, Linn - Freeform, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, SKAM, SKAM - Freeform, Strained Relationships, Struggle
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityRudy/pseuds/RealityRudy





	1. Linn

Linn Larsen Hansen hadde gjort opprør mot foreldrene sine to ganger i sitt unge liv. 

Den første gangen var da hun, behersket og reflektert, argumenterte for at det var nødvendig for henne å flytte til kollektiv i Oslo sentrum. Linn trivdes godt med å bo i kollektiv. Hun bodde sammen med et homofilt par, Isak og Even, og Eskild, også homofil, men singel. Det var hovedgrunnen til at foreldrene omsider hadde latt henne få bo alene i kollektiv; ingen heteroseksuelle menn som kunne ta fokuset fra det som var viktig, nemlig framtidsplanene hennes. 

Den andre gangen – og den hun i hemmelighet var mest fornøyd med - var da hun på impuls kjøpte en gammel kassegitar på et bakgårdssalg. Gitaren sto innerst i skapet hennes, som en besnærende påminnelse om at hun kunne gjøre akkurat det hun ville. Selvfølgelig etter at hun hadde oppfylt forpliktelsene sine. 

Forpliktelsene til Linn var som følger: svømming to ganger i uka for å holde seg i form, forelesninger på BI, kollokviegrupper, oppgaveskriving og egenstudier på biblioteket, og hver søndag besøk til foreldrene for å rapportere om ukas gjøremål - og for å høre hva de to søstrene hadde fått til i uka som gikk. Det hadde utviklet seg en søskenrivalisering mellom de tre søstrene, hvor formålet var å overgå hverandre i akademisk heder og ære. Linn lå godt an. Hun hadde et enormt konkurranseinstinkt, og likte svært dårlig å tape. 

Søndager var også den tiden hun hadde til å diskutere jus og eiendommer med faren. Linn hadde visst fra barndommen at hun skulle bli eiendomsmegler, slik som pappa. Hun hadde jobbet dedikert og målbevisst med det målet i sikte, og foreldrene godtok heller ikke noe annet. Det sto en godt betalt jobb og ventet på henne i farens firma når hun var ferdig utdannet.

Linn likte ansvaret, forventningene og kravene fra foreldrene – hun higet etter noe å leve opp til - men hun var også innforstått med at livet var mer enn arbeid. Derfor tillot hun seg litt moro under ordnede former et par lørdager i måneden.   
I det store og hele var det ingenting i livet til Linn som ikke var planlagt, gjennomtenkt og tilrettelagt. Bortsett fra èn ting – gitaren innerst i skapet. Hun var ikke helt sikker på hva den gjorde der, eller hvorfor, men hun visste med sikkerhet at hun ikke ville kvitte seg med den.


	2. Chris

Chris betraktet maleriet foran seg. Han hadde stått akkurat her, foran akkurat disse maleriene hver søndag klokken halv åtte siden han flyttet til Oslo i fjor. Det var ikke så mye selve motivet eller de sterke fargene - kanskje det var akkurat derfor? - men aller mest var det følelsen han fikk, som gjorde at han kom tilbake gang på gang. Ingenting han hadde sett i morens kunstgalleri hadde gitt ham den samme følelsen. Han kunne bare beskrive det som en blanding av livsglede, undring, begjær og hjemlengsel. Et slags livsbegjær. 

Alt i Oslo var annerledes enn i den lille byen han kom fra. Der visste alle hvem han var, hvem moren var – de fleste hadde vært innom galleriet hennes i en eller annen sammenheng – og at faren hans var musikklærer på ungdomsskolen. Det hadde vært et eventyr å vokse opp med de artistiske foreldrene. Da han begynte på skolen, hadde han stolt erklært for læreren og klassen, at han var inne i sin «blå periode», noe alle tegningene hans bar preg av. Chris tok ofte på seg jobben som kunstkritiker for de andre elevene – han syntes vennenes fargevalg og form var en katastrofe – og han stilte seg uforstående til hvorfor han ble mer og mer upopulær. Til slutt ble foreldrene innkalt til krisemøte, og de tok en alvorsprat med gutten. I familien til Chris ble problemer hyppig løst ved rollespill, maleri eller musikk. Denne gangen laget de en sang som handlet om at alle var flinke, og måtte få skryt, så lenge de prøvde så godt de kunne. Han fikk ikke lov til å synge den sangen på skolen. 

Chris kunne spille flere instrumenter, og hadde en sangstemme som ikke var aller verst. Det var han glad for da han dannet et band første året på videregående. Han spilte bass, og mye på grunn av sin erfaring med tekstforfatting, fikk de mekket sammen noen semi-gode låter. Gruppa hadde faktisk fått noen enkle spillejobber, og foreldrene hadde selvfølgelig skrytt uhemmet av dem.  
Om det var på grunn av bandet, eller Chris' sjarm og utseende, skal være usagt, men i løpet av de tre årene på videregående ble han svært populær blant begge kjønn. Han hadde boltret seg i oppmerksomhet og jenter han ble fort lei av, men fortsatt hendte det at han fikk sms midt på natten av tidligere klassevenninner. 

Da det var tid for Chris å studere videre etter videregående, sendte foreldrene ham ut i den store verden som den lille spurvungen de syntes han var. De hadde ordnet til en stor fest, som et slags overgangsrituale, før han flyttet. Så tok de et overdramatisk farvel – faren hadde til og med skrevet en liten avskjedssang – og sendte sønnen sin av sted. Han hadde bare vært hjemme noen få ganger etter at han flyttet hjemmefra, ikke fordi han ikke ville, men som foreldrene sa; lev livet og nyt studietiden, den får du aldri tilbake. De snakket likevel sammen på telefon nesten hver dag. 

Det hadde ikke tatt lang tid for Chris å finne seg til rette i sitt nye studentliv. Han tok billedkunst på Kunsthøyskolen, og det var i forbindelse med et samarbeidsprosjekt med Teaterhøyskolen at han ble kjent med Eskild. De to fant umiddelbart tonen i deres felles interesse for kunstneriske uttrykk. Eskild i sin tur, hadde presentert ham for Isak og Even, som kjapt hadde blitt to av hans beste venner.  
Chris manglet ingenting i livet, han nøt å være ung, fri og alle mulighetene som lå foran ham.


	3. Jeg har sett på deg

Chris hadde aldri truffet Linn. Han hadde hørt om henne fra Isak og Even, som bodde i kollektiv med henne, og han likte det han hørte.   
Visstnok var Linn ambisiøs og pliktoppfyllende, men hun kunne også oppfattes som avvisende og kjølig. Helt fra Chris hørte om henne første gang,   
hadde han vært fascinert. Chris hadde aldri hatt problemer med å sjekke opp damer, og han var ikke særlig interessert i å binde seg til noen.   
De jentene han kjente var kjedelig like, og han ble fort lei av dem. Han kunne trenge en utfordring. 

Det å høre om Linn og lage seg sitt eget bilde av henne, hadde blitt et morsomt tidsfordriv for ham. Hun var spennende og annerledes, i hvert fall i hans hode.   
Han hadde gjort det til en utfordring å ikke treffe Linn når han var i kollektivet. Slik forble hun en fantasi som han kunne forme slik han ville det selv. 

Men nå sto hun der, fantasien hans, og hun var høyst levende. Hun eide dansegulvet - aka stuegulvet i kollektivet. Hjertet hans dunket hardt.   
Hun var like vakker som han trodde, med sitt jordbær-blonde hår som flommet rundt skuldrene, det runde ansiktet og den flotte kvinnekroppen.   
Utseende var viktig for Chris, men det var langt fra det viktigste. Det eneste som gjensto å finne ut, var om virkeligheten levde opp til fantasien. 

«HEI», Chris måtte skrike for å overdøve musikken. «Jeg har sett på deg, og kan ikke unngå å legge merke til hvordan du klarer å slippe deg løs til musikken.   
Du virker så fri og ekte», halvveis ropte han. Han strakk fram hånden. «Jeg heter Chris», sa han. 

Linn stoppet opp og så på Chris. Hun målte ham kaldt opp og ned, så snudde hun seg uten et ord og fortsatte å danse. Faen, tenkte han. Helt feil tidspunkt. Han skulle ventet til hun var ferdig å danse. 

Chris innrømte nederlaget for seg selv, og gikk bort til Even og Isak. De hadde fulgt med på avstand. De to så alltid nyforelska ut, selv om de hadde vært sammen i flere måneder.   
Isak flirte «Jeg sa jo at hun er isdronning. Den følelsen du har nå, kunne du lett unngått» Chris rykket på skuldrene «Hva snakker du om? Hun så på meg, det er en start!»   
Han snudde seg mot dansegulvet hvor Linn helt hemningsløst lot kroppen følge rytmene fra musikken. Øynene var lukket, hun vendte ansiktet opp mot taket, som om hun skulle ønske at det åpnet seg.   
Dansegulvet var hennes, og hun sang sangen hun danset til. 

I came to party on my own   
Don't need nobody in my soul   
I get on to the beat I lose control   
Yeah oh I go solo   
Boy you can cool it down   
I need to fool around   
Just wanna dance dance dance   
Dance dance dance

Hun var perfekt, og Chris sto i flammer. 

_____________________________________ 

Når festen var over, fikk han lov til å crashe på rommet til Eskild, som var bortreist. Han lå lenge og tenkte på at Linn sov rett i nærheten.   
Fornuften hans forsto at det ikke spilte noen rolle om det var èn vegg eller ti mellom dem, men kroppen ville ikke høre. Han tenkte på det lange håret til Linn… de runde kinnene hennes… kroppen… umm, han måtte slutte.   
Han sto opp for å ta seg et glass vann.

Det var mørkt på kjøkkenet, og han fumlet litt med å finne lysbryteren, før han endelig kunne identifisere kjøkkenbenken. Han ble stående overrasket. 

På kjøkkengulvet satt Linn. Hun hadde krøpet sammen mot veggen, og holdt hardt rundt knærne sine. Hun gråt. Chris gikk bort til henne og la en hånd på skulderen hennes.   
«Hva er det som har skjedd?», spurte han med all den omsorg han kunne oppdrive. 

Linn så opp og fikk et oppgitt uttrykk i øynene «Pff, er det deg igjen? Kan du gjøre meg en tjeneste og bare gå» 

Chris hadde ikke lyst til å gå fra en gråtende jente, Linn eller hvem som helst. Det så ut som Linn prøvde å kvele noen hikst. Han gjorde et nytt forsøk «Linn… er det noe jeg kan gjøre for deg?» 

Linn var ikke mottagelig for omsorg «Åååååå, kan du ikke bare gå? Gå, sier jeg!», ropte hun og snudde seg vekk. 

Chris fant ut at det beste han kunne gjøre for Linn var å la henne være i fred. Han forlot kjøkkenet med tungt hjerte.


	4. Quiz?

«Kom igjen, a, dere kan vel gjøre meg den tjenesten?» Chris så desperat på Even og Isak, som for øyeblikket var porten til paradis for ham. De tre satt på KB. Han måtte treffe Linn igjen. De, om noen, burde forstå situasjonen hans, sånn som de hadde kjempet for å bli et par. Måten de så på hverandre, hvordan de aldri gikk mer enn et ett minutt uten å flette fingrene sammen – alt det som Chris egentlig syntes var klissete og unødvendig, og ikke minst uønsket. Det var det eneste han kunne tenke på nå. Han ville ha det med Linn. Kinnene hans ble varme og røde – overrasket over hvor heftig lengselen hans var. I sin rådløshet slang han ut det eneste hjernen hans kunne komme opp med, det foreldrene hans alltid gjorde for å treffe vennene sine «Dere kan ha en middag hjemme hos dere, Linn og jeg er gjestene!». Fire øyne stirret vantro på ham, «Middag?», sa Even og gapte av forbløffelse, «hvor gammel er du egentlig?». Isak så lite imponert ut, «Er du helt homo, eller?» sa han og fniste. Isak og Even kastet et kjapt, meget talende blikk mellom seg. Chris hadde mest lyst til å synke gjennom gulvet. Han la hodet i hendene og rev seg i håret. 

I neste øyeblikk virket det som Even fikk en idè. Han tok tak i armen til Chris og tvang ham til å se opp. «Hey, jeg tror jeg har en løsning» Even så litt selvtilfreds ut, han tok tilbake hånden sin, dro den kjapt gjennom håret, før den fant veien tilbake til Isak`s fingre, som flettet seg med hans. «Quiz», sa han enkelt. Begge de andre guttene så spørrende på ham. «Som dere vet jobber faren min i Listen Up Radio FM. Faren min har snakket om å ha en quiz i forbindelse med en konkurranse de skal ha, men de trenger noen å prøve ut quizen på først. Kunne ikke det funka?» Isak nikket så vidt med hodet «I guess», sa han. Chris ble så ivrig at han nesten veltet Colaen som sto foran ham. «Ja!», nærmest ropte han «det funker – det kommer til å funke» Chris smilte fra øre til øre, og han visste det ikke selv, men øynene hans strålte. For en gangs skyld brydde han seg ikke om det forelskede blikket til Isak da han så på kjæresten sin og sa smilende «så smart du er» før han bøyde seg frem for å få et kjapt, men vått kyss.

«En quiz?» Linn så halvveis interessert ut. «En quiz», gjentok Even. Linn gikk utålmodig mot dusjen, hun hadde akkurat kommet fra svømmehallen, og syntes fortsatt at det stinket klor av håret hennes. Hun pleide alltid å dusje to ganger etter at hun hadde svømt. I døren inn til badet stoppet hun og snudde seg mot Even igjen «og den skal være her?». «Den skal være her» gjentok Even, han syntes selv at han begynte å høres ut som en papegøye. «Hvem er det som kommer på denne _quizen_?» spurte Linn, hun spyttet ut det siste ordet. Even ignorerte tonen hennes og var like blid. Han gikk mot henne, han hadde ikke noe annet valg enn å overtale henne, ellers ville hele planen gå i vasken. «Chris kommer, jeg vet ikke om du husker ham fra festen forrige uke? Så tror jeg at Noora og William kan komme, og selvfølgelig Eskild. Og Isak og meg.» han gav henne sitt mest strålende - og det han trodde var et overbevisende smil «vi blir seks personer», fortsatte han. Linn var fortsatt ikke overbevist, og nå var hun nesten inne på badet. Hun sto og lente seg mot døren og lekte med håndtaket. «Greit», sa hun til slutt. «Ja?», sa Even lettet. «Ja, jeg kommer», svarte hun og forsvant inn på badet.


	5. Quiz

De hadde hentet inn kjøkkenstoler og puter for å få nok sitteplasser i stua. Det kom flere enn forventet. Noen av vennene til Isak og Even fra Nissen, var der. De het Jonas og Magnus, også var det en jente som het Emma. Chris ventet litt med å sette seg, han var fast bestemt på å havne ved siden av Linn. Hun var like vakker som første, og eneste, gangen han så henne, men hun virket mer samlet, mer seriøs og alvorlig.  


Han hadde hatt sommerfugler i magen hele uka, og var sikker på at han hadde gått ned et par kilo bare på grunn av manglende matlyst. Dette var helt nytt for ham, og han var forbløffet over hvor oppslukt man kunne bli av et annet menneske – til og med en jente han knapt hadde snakket med.  
Til slutt så han Linn sette seg i to-seteren, og han skyndte seg å skli ned ved siden av henne. 

 

Linn angret hele uka på at hun hadde sagt ja til å være med på quiz. Hun hadde egentlig ikke tid, og det tok fokuset bort fra skolearbeidet. Dessuten merket hun konkurranseinstinktet våkne til liv mer for hver dag som gikk, og hun brukte energien sin på å forberede seg til quizen i stedet for på det hun egentlig skulle. Sidene i semesteroppgaven forble tomme, og det var et hull på kollokviegruppa der hvor hun skulle vært. Hun kom til å bli hengene etter, og den dårlige samvittigheten lå over skuldrene hennes. I virkeligheten sto hun ikke i noen fare, så strukturert og pliktoppfyllende som hun var. Etter hvert tok hun seg selv i å lete etter quiz-spørsmål på nettet. Hun leste seg opp på allmennkunnskap, og fant fram et gammelt Trivial Pursuit- spill. Denne quizen skulle hun vinne, så mye var sikkert. 

Endelig var dagen kommet, og hun var forberedt på alt. Det var fullt av folk i stua når hun kom ut fra rommet sitt. Eskild hadde dandert med stoler og puter på gulvet, og det sto øl-bokser og skåler med potetgull, nøtter og salt-stenger på bordet. Det var en svak duft av lavendel i hele leiligheten. Duftlysene til Eskild. Hun måtte smile litt, han var den søteste. Det var aldri rotete i kollektivet, til det var de alt for ordentlige. Den eneste rotekoppen der var Isak, men de var så glad i ham at de tilga ham sokkene som lå slengt på stuegulvet, koppen han glemte å rydde inn etter kveldsmat og det våte håndkleet på badegulvet. 

Linn satte seg ned i to-seteren. Like etter kjente hun at noen skled ned ved siden av henne. Hun snudde seg, og så at det var den plagsomme fyren som hadde prøvd å sjekke henne opp for et par uker siden. Chris het han visst. Hun hadde så vidt sett på ham den kvelden, men nå så hun at han var veldig kjekk. Han hadde tunge øyelokk, som gav ham et mystisk preg, det mørke håret hang litt ned i pannen på ham, og han hadde et vennlig og imøtekommende uttrykk i ansiktet. Alt for vennlig. Ingenting godt kunne komme av en sånn utilslørt åpenhet. Det oste bohem av hele ham, og hun ventet nesten at han skulle bryte ut i sang og dans. Plutselig kom hun på at han hadde sett henne på sitt mest sårbare, og hun kjente rødmen spre seg i hele ansiktet. Åh, så ergelig!

«Hei», sa Chris enkelt og smilte over hele fjeset. Han tørket de svette håndflatene sine diskret på buksa, og håpet at hun ikke skulle legge merke til det. Han rakk fram hånden «vi har ikke hilst skikkelig på hverandre, jeg heter Chris.» Denne gangen tok hun hånden hans og sa kort «Linn». Endelig, endelig. Nå satt han her med henne. De kunne ha en samtale! Han gledet seg vilt til å bli bedre kjent med henne. «Du har vel øvd masse», sa Chris spøkefullt med henvisning til quizen – han var rimelig fornøyd med åpningsreplikken - men han fikk ikke den reaksjonen han hadde tenkt seg. Linn ble likblek, presset leppene sammen til en smal strek, og hun så ut som han hadde tatt henne på fersken med hånda i kakeboksen. «Slapp av, jeg bare tullet», sa Chris fort og la en hånd på skulderen hennes. Nå gikk hun fra likblek til sprutrød på tre sekunder. Chris skjønte ingenting. Kanskje hun trodde at han antok at hun var dum, og dermed måtte øve. Han prøvde å rette opp i feilen. «Du kan sikkert alle svarene utenat, du, så smart som du er.» Linn sperret opp øynene og pustet med nesen, og Chris famlet som en blind i mørket. Bytt tema, bytt tema, raste det gjennom hodet hans. «Hvordan går det med semesteroppgaven?» klarte han å klemme ut. Han hadde hørt fra Eskild at hun jobbet med den. Chris stirret på Linn. Hun så ut som han nettopp hadde dratt til henne over ansiktet i en finale knock-out. Chris klappet munnen hardt sammen og hadde ingen planer om å åpne den igjen med det første. Han forbannet seg selv, nå hadde han tabbet seg ut med henne to ganger. Han var ganske sikker på at det ikke ville bli en tredje. 

Alle var gira på quiz. Isak og Even satt på puter på gulvet. Like greit det, de kom uansett til å ligge halvveis over hverandre. Da kunne noen andre få sofaplass. Jonas, Eskild og Emma satt i tre-seteren. Eskild satt i midten, og det så det ut som han var veldig fornøyd med. Han elsket å være midtpunkt. Resten satt på kjøkkenstolene de hadde hentet. «Nu kör vi», sa Isak høyt. 

Det var faren til Even som skulle stille spørsmålene. De fikk utdelt et ark hver, på det skulle de skrive svarene. Det var 20 spørsmål. Chris slappet av så mye som han klarte der han satt rett ved siden av Linn. Han var fortsatt satt ut av forsøket på å «samtale» med henne, men han lot likevel «tilfeldig» foten komme borti hennes fot, eller armen stryke mot hennes arm. Det gikk støt gjennom hele han. Linn så bare irritert ut. 

Faren til Even startet høytidelig og seriøs. «Dere har 2 minutter på hvert spørsmål, og dere skriver svaret på arket dere har fått utdelt. Det er ikke lov til å samarbeide, da blir dere diskvalifisert.» Alle lo, dette var bare en prøvequiz, så ingenting skulle være veldig seriøst. Chris kikket raskt på Linn, hun lo ikke. 

 

Det første spørsmålet handlet om geografi: «Hvilket land tilhører påskeøya?» Ha! Lett, tenkte Linn, og skrev Chile på arket sitt. Hun passet godt på at Chris ikke kunne se arket hennes. Det var så vidt hun klarte å bli sittende ved siden av ham etter fadesen tidligere. Hvem var han egentlig? Det virket som han kunne se rett gjennom henne.  
De neste spørsmålene handlet om geografi og historie, veldig enkelt syntes hun. Dette kom til å bli lett, og hun følte seg allerede klar for å ta imot beundring og skryt. Av en eller annen grunn føltes det ekstra godt å tenke på hvor imponert Chris kom til å bli. Spørsmål nr. 6 handlet om kunst: «Hvilken serie malerier inngår Edvard Munchs «Skrik» i? Hva? Hun ble tørr i munnen, dette hadde hun ikke greie på. Da to minutter var gått, hadde hun fortsatt ikke noe svar. De neste spørsmålene handlet om komponister og kunstnere. «Hvilken komponist gikk det rykter om skulle ha forgiftet Mozart?» Hva slags mennesker er det som går rundt og vet sånt, tenkte Linn fortvilet. «Hvilket land kommer opprinnelig folkedansen masurka fra?» Hun bannet inni seg. Det kom enda noen flere spørsmål som hun ikke kunne svare på, men så ble det lettere igjen. «Hva er nordiske grener i et vinter-OL?» Hun skrev langrenn, kombinert og skihopp. Etter 40 minutter var de nesten ferdig. «Dette er det siste spørsmålet», erklærte faren til Even «siste sjanse til å få poeng.» 

«Hva er egentlig premien, lille venn? Jeg regner med å vinne, skjønner du?», Eskild skjøv brystkassa fram og smilte forførende. Faren til Even var med på leken, og blunket lekent til Eskild. «For alle andre er premien en tur til LA, med billetter og back-stage pass til The Weeknd-konsert, men for dere – han pauset – heder og ære!» Et unisont stønn gikk gjennom stua, og samtlige rullet med øynene. «Pappa! Du kunne ikke sagt det litt før? Nå er det ingen av oss som kan være med på radio-quizen!», sa Even. Isak, som nå lå i fanget hans, førte fornuftens tale. «Hvor ofte er vi med på radio-konkurranser, Even?» Og med det gikk alle halvhjertet inn for å klare det siste spørsmålet «Hvor lang er en nautisk mil?» Phew, tenkte Linn. Det kan jeg. Hun kikket over på Chris, og så at han skrev. Hun hadde holdt øye med ham, og han hadde skrevet noe på hvert spørsmål. Hun skriblet kjapt ned 1852 meter, og snudde arket sitt.  
Alle leverte arkene sine til Evens far, som gikk på kjøkkenet for å rette. Eskild satte på Britney-bitch, som han kalte henne, og så var festen i gang. 

En halvtime senere kom faren til Even ut i stua. «Vi har en vinner», ropte han, og alle samlet seg rundt ham. Selv om det ikke var noe premie, hadde alle lyst til å vinne. «Personen som vant, hadde 17 poeng av 20 mulige…. Jeg kan avsløre at det skilte to poeng mellom første og andre plassen… vinneren er…. CHRIS!» Alle klappet og plystret, og Chris reiste seg opp «Jeg vil gjerne takke foreldrene mine…» begynte han, før han knakk sammen i latter. Noen kastet konfetti, og han ble løftet opp og båret rundt i leiligheten mens alle hoiet og lo. Først da han var trygt plassert på gulvet i stuen igjen, kom han på å se etter Linn. Da hadde hun gått.


End file.
